Doctor Whooves is in Equestria
by dukekitty
Summary: The doctor lands in Equestria and meets a certain pegasus by the name of Ditsy Doo
1. The doctor's first time

I do not own Doctor Who or My Little Pony. I know everybody's heard this a bunch of times but this really is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if I could get some reviews. I hope to write more chapters soon! Thanks! Enjoy!

The doctor had just finished taking River Song to Darillium to see the singing towers. He had given her the sonic screwdriver from the library. The doctor had kept it all these years, still trying to figure out a different way he could save her so they could keep travelling together, but he still couldn't find any other way. He sat in the TARDIS, his cheeks still wet from crying at his last farewell to River.

The TARDIS shook and all of a sudden the doctor was lively and awake. He jumped to the controls, flipping switches and pulling levers, but it was no use, the TARDIS kept on hurtling through space.

"Some sort of sonic boom from another planet has torn through time and space, reflected itself, and therefore hit the TARDIS sending it back towards that very planet," the doctor said to no one in particular. Another strong blow to the TARDIS sent the doctor flying back into something sharp that seared right through one of his hearts. It hadn't been 10 minutes when the regeneration process started. As golden flames shot out of his body, he thought about Amy, Rory, and River. They had all been great companions and they were all gone. The doctor hoped they had as much fun as he had had with them. Being this doctor was great, but now it was all over.

When the doctor had finished regenerating, he was in such a hustle to make sure the TARDIS didn't crash into anything, he completely forgot to check what his new form was. It was incredibly unlike him, considering his last regeneration, but this new doctor though a bit differently. He was having the hardest time controlling the TARDIS, and he ended up crashing anyway. The doctor clumsily walked out of the TARDIS to see what planet he landed on and came face to face with a grey Pegasus that had yellow eyes looking in two different directions, a yellow mane, a yellow tail, and an almost cartoon like look to her.

"Are you okay, mister?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Please, call me doctor by the way, and who are you?"

"I'm Ditsy Doo" was the last thing the doctor heard before he blacked out from regeneration.


	2. Ditsy's first time

**Thank you BlazingFire for my first review! I will try to make the story a better pace from now on, but no promises. Talk to you later. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it as much as I did writing it, if not more. Please Review! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough, I still don't own MLP or DW.**

Ditsy Doo was flying towards her home with Carrot Top when a blue box came flying out of the sky. It landed around the edges of Sweet Apple Acres, very close to the Everfree forest. Ditsy was worried that somepony may have gotten hurt and despite as clumsy as she was, how dangerous the Everfree forest was, and how Carrot Top promised her muffins when she got home, she flew in the direction of the crash site.

Ditsy happened to just have placed her hoof on the ground when the doors opened. Out came a chestnut brown pony with chocolate colored mane and an hourglass cutie mark. He wore what looked like a new suit with a bowtie and a funny looking hat (I'll let you imagine what he's got on this time) that had bullet holes through it as though someone had shot it in attempt to get the ridiculous looking thing off his head(River). All his clothes were torn and did not fit properly at all, as if he had a tailor that didn't know how to measure or knew what a pony looked like. He appeared to be pretty exhausted and you could hear what sounded like miniature explosions inside the box along with trailing smoke. Concerned, Ditsy asked, "Are you okay, mister?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Please, call me the doctor by the way, and who are you?" the doctor answered.

"I'm Ditsy Doo," Ditsy said right before she watched the doctor pass out.

Ditsy was now at a crossroads and had to make a decision quickly. She could go find a doctor or somebody that can help, but he would be left on the borders of the Everfree forest where the timber wolves or anything could get him before she was even halfway to Ponyville. The other option was to stick here by his side and try to do what she could to help him, while keeping guard out for monsters from the forest. Ditsy decided that it was better to stick by his side, if she left him there until she got back then he would be most likely attacked and taken into the forest, left with no chance of a savior. All though, if she stuck with him then at least there a chance, no matter how slim. Ditsy just wasn't the type of pony to leave someone helpless and unprotected, no matter how quick the amount of time it was.

She figured there must be some kind of emergency kit in the box he had crashed in, or why would he be flying in such a form of transportation that could crash so badly? Still standing by the unconscious stranger, she was about to take a look at the interior of the strange blue when she heard a growl from behind. She turned around to see a very large timber wolf and others like it following from behind. They were surround and beginning to circle Ditsy and the doctor, when one took a lurch at Ditsy barely missing by a few inches. This quickly awakened the doctor right onto his hooves. He tried to take out a metal stick and hold it but ended smashing it with his hoof by accident.

"I don't have hands!" he exclaimed as though it was the most shocking thing in the world.

"There's more important things going on right now though,…" Ditsy said, not really listening to whatever his strange past comment was.

"Right, well then our best bet would be to, RUN!" yelled the doctor as they sped off over the hills of sweet apple acres.

As soon as they were to safety hidden in the apple trees the doctor asked, "I noticed that you have wings, you could have flown to safety and have been fine without the risk of trying to out run the creatures we just faced. Why didn't you escape when you could have?"

She responded with a very simple answer, "You don't have wings to escape with."

The doctor smiled. He knew who his next companion would be. "Well we better get back to the TARDIS, and make sure she's alright," he said.

"You mean you're blue box? It's still dangerous out there," she responded.

"I know! The box is kind of important, though. Oh, and before we go, it appears that shockingly enough I am a horse now and there is only one, very important question, I have left to ask," he said.

"What is it?"

"Am I ginger?"


	3. Their last time

**Hey Everybody! So I was going to leave it at 2 chapters but then I thought, it's kind of cliff-hang like so I decided to make a final ending for it. Enjoy!**

They had been traveling together for 37 years now. (In this fanfic Pegasus can live up to 700years so Ditsy didn't really age.) The doctor and Ditsy, just the two of them. It had all started with fending off timber wolves to get to some mysterious blue box and from there on it got even more adventurous. They had faced off several different aliens in defense of Equestria or sometimes just explored through the dangers of the Everfree Forest. Now it was coming to a final end. Ditsy had thought it would be forever. The doctor had hoped it would last so much longer.

If only the doctor hadn't taken Ditsy to the planet Pumkeyn, planet of the chameleon wolf-dogs. Pumkeyn was incredibly wary and watchful of strangers from other planets, partially afraid of invasion, but mainly they were just the over-worrying type of planet. They were well guarded and perfectly trained so it actually was very unlikely that any planet would do that. (Except, you know certain ones. Hint Hint you know what I'm talking about.) Anway, you see, the doctor, wanted to take her to the biggest museum on the planet of Pumkeyn as a special treat, and he had made the mistake of using the psychic paper to get in which they recognized instantly and sent him and Ditsy off to the king to be punished for they may be "alien invaders trying to learn their history and ways to use it against them in a perfect plan of invasion." The king hadn't listened to a word they said and just pushed them off calling them excuses. He had chosen that Ditsy stay as prisoner and servant. The king would let the doctor go because as the king thought, if he sent the doctor back to the other planet without one of their precious spies, the other planet would realize how Pumkeyn wasn't easily fooled and deceived. The doctor of course rejected against this and now all he could do was helplessly watch in the guards' restraints as Ditsy was hauled away. When she was completely locked away safe in the dungeon, the king let the doctor go back to his space ship, banishing him from ever returnning. Without thinking, the doctor quickly set the coordinates, once he was in the Tardis, to Ditsy's cell. Of course, Pumkeyn was after all, overly guarded and there were guards hidden and blended in within Ditsy's cell, armed with bows and arrows. The immediate second the tardis had landed, Ditsy started yelling.

"No doctor! Don't! There are guards everywhere! They will shoot on the spot! Forget about me, I'll be fine!"

The doctor ignored what she said and ran right up to her, but sadly, Ditsy hadn't been lying. The closest guard shot the arrow right through his left heart.

"Doctor go back to Equestria, please get some help! Doctor!"

The guards were approaching the doctor. With a last, "I'll miss you, Ditsy Doo," and a goodbye glance filled with tears, the doctor hobbled back to the tardis fast enough for the guards not to catch him, but it felt like forever.

It was too late for the doctor to go back to Equestria now, the regeneration process had already started. It was then that the doctor realized something. When he had originally regenerated into a pony, he hadn't crashed into something sharp. Actually, what really happened was a bit of pony magic had engulfed him and influenced a regeneration process that changed things up a bit. No, it hadn't been something as simple as a sharp object. As careless as the doctor was sometimes, he wouldn't do something ridiculous like keeping a sharp object in such a place when the tardis crashed, rattled, and rumbled typically. Now that he was regenerating it was more like a backwards regeneration where all the pony magic was leaving him. He was regenerating back into his fez-loving, bowtie-wearing self.

When the regeneration was over and he was back into a different kind of suit meant more for victorian London. (sorry if I got it wrong I'm not sure) The doctor had made a decision. He wasn't going to go on adventures anymore. Adventures, lead to companions, and companions would all be gone in the end anyway. May as well spare him the broken hearts and just stop traveling. The doctor made himself a place for the tardis to rest in the clouds. Just go back to the ole time lord laws of only observing and never interfering. It was his final decision this was the best way. So there he stayed.


End file.
